Rima Loses Her Diary
by lovelymissalice
Summary: Rima loses her diary, and she's freaking out. Of course Nagihiko's always there to help her. One-shot!


Rima Loses Her Diary

"No, no, no! It's has to be here somewhere!" cried Rima.

Rima Mashiro was hastily looking around the Royal Garden for something she obviously lost. She checked _everywhere _for it. She checked every bush, flower, chair, and table. She even checked her classroom for it. Every shelf, seat, and cabinet (being the Queen's chair gave her easy access to many things).

"Did you find it yet Kusu-Kusu?" Rima asked her chara from a bush.

"Find what, Rima-chan?" The voice didn't belong to Kusu-Kusu, but to someone else. A person she knew; a person she was actually getting closer to. Rima looked up from a bush she was checking for the fifth time.

"Fujisaki-kun!"

Nagihiko sweat dropped.

Rima and Nagihiko were at level were they could somewhat call each other "friends" now, but Rima being a very stubborn person still wouldn't call him by his first name. Sure, there were times when she would say him "Nagihiko" or even "Nagi", but most of the time it was still "Fujisaki".

"Rima lost her diary!" Kusu-Kusu explained. Rima shot up, instantly grabbed her chara and covered her mouth. The chara squirmed within Rima's grasp.

Rima looked away and blushed.

"Ehh… Diary?" asked Nagihiko.

Rima, who was still looking away, nodded.

Nagihiko looked at her with a confused expression. He put down the brown box he was holding and placed it on the table.

"Well, why don't I help you look for it?" suggested Nagihiko.

"Why?" asked Rima.

Nagihiko tensed a bit. Did she not trust him enough, yet?

"Well, the rest of the Guardians are all busy preparing for Graduation next week, and I'm the only one free, and you seem like you need some help." He smiled innocently.

_Curse that smile of his_, thought Rima. "Fine."

"Great. How about retracing your steps?" suggested Nagihiko.

"That'd take too long." She checked the time on her phone. Her mama was expecting her home in an hour-and-a-half.

"Well, we could try anyway. And if we can't find it today, I can stay late to look for it."

Rima looked up to him. She wanted to ask why, but found it best not to. She nodded and walked out of the greenhouse with the boy following her.

They checked the front of the school since that was where Rima entered the school. They checked the classroom where they had a substitute today. Rima checked the bathroom and girl's locker room by herself, of course. She checked each stall, and each locker of each room. Then they went to the school's cafeteria since Rima forgot to bring her lunch and had to by the school's food. They even checked the Observatory.

_Oh, why did I have to go to so many places in one day?_ she thought.

Rima sighed. "I give up. I'm going home", she said, getting up from the spot on the hill next to the water her and Nagihiko were both resting on. They would've looked like a couple to people who didn't actually know them.

She was supposed to be at home right now, but her mom had excused her after she called saying she still had Guardian stuff to finish.

You would've thought her mama would've been stricter after Mister Mashiro's leave, but actually, she seemed a bit more open.

"Hey! How do you open this?" cried a boy to his friend who was a couple of feet away. Rima had the urge to turn to them, and so she did.

She had to squint her eyes a bit to see what was in their hands. It was a… pink book? The book even had a lock on it. Rima's eyes widened. _It couldn't be!_ The pink book looked strangely familiar. Plus the gold linings that decorated it.

"Rima? What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima ignored him and stomped over to the two boys. "Hey! That's my diary!"

_Her diary?_ Nagihiko thought.

The two boys glanced over to the angry blonde that was coming their way. Their faces dropped.

"Uh-oh." Both of the boys said simultaneously.

"Give it back! That's mines!" ordered Rima.

Both boys got up from the grass.

"No, it's not. We found it, so 'Finder's-Keepers-Loser's-Weepers'!" a boy, who looked like he was two years younger than Rima with brown hair, claimed.

"No! That's mine!" Rima tried to grab the book from the brunette's hands, but then he just tossed it to his orange-haired friend who laughed.

Rima aimed for him, but, even though the boys were younger than her, they were also taller. As Rima tried to grab her book back, the orange-haired boy ended up tumbling and falling on the grass with the diary falling into the water.

Nagihiko, luckily, was able to grab hold of Rima before she fell, too.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Let's get out of here." One of the boys yelled, and the two ran from their sights.

Rima glanced over at her diary which was now floating open in the waters.

"No!" she cried.

"Rima-"

Rima knelt down to pick up her drenched book from the lake. She sighed. "It's ruined."

Nagihiko sat down next to her. She was just looking at the book, emotionless.

"My, my…" Temari said. Nagihiko nodded.

Rhythm looked at Rima then at Nagihiko until an idea hit him.

Rima glanced over at the blue chara as he whispered something to the boy as he smiled and nodded.

"Nee, Rima-chan." She looked up at Nagihiko who was now standing. "Wait right here, 'kay? I'll be right back!"

"But Nagi-!" Before she could finish, Nagihiko was already running off to somewhere else.

Rima, once again, sighed.

"It'll be okay, Rima-chan" cooed her chara. Rima smiled.

"I know", she replied.

Rima waited fifteen minutes for the purple-head to return, but found her patience to disappear. Rima sat there on the hill hugging her knees watching the sun set over the horizon of the lake.

She heard some footsteps running behind her, and boy gasping and panting for air. She stood up and turned around to find the boy practically shoving a bag in her face.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Open it", he said, and so she did.

Her eyes went wide in surprise.

'I ran to the bookstore to get it just for you', Nagihiko found himself wanting to say, but thought this situation would've been awkward if he did.

"H- How? I mean, wouldn't it have been weird for a _boy_ to get a _girl's_ diary?" she asked. "Or did Nadeshiko help with this?" She eyed him mischievously.

"Hey! Nadeshiko is very helpful at times like these" he replied. Temari giggled.

Rima bowed and gave her thanks, and laughed along with the charas.

"Mama! I'm home!" announced Rima as she got home.

Rima's mom greeted her daughter and told her that dinner was on the table. Rima told her she would be down after she settled in.

Rima ran to her room, and took her new diary out and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot of changes are happening. I'm a bit scared, but I'll be fine. _(She drew a smiley face here.)

_One, I got a new diary. A friend got it for me after my old one ended up being dropped in the lake. _

_Two, Graduation is next week. I'll be in middle school with my friends in Spring, so I'm really happy._

_Three, I think I might have a crush on this boy…_

She immediately closed the book after part three. Her face a bit red from the thought of liking _him_, but she smiled.

_Well, it's true that I do_, she thought.

_**I'm so sorry if this seems rushed... TT_TT**_

_**I just wanted to finish this one-shot. I love this pairing, but I couldn't think of the story to write, and this came to me, so I thought I'd write it, but I barely had any ideas to go into this one-shot, so that's why it may seem short and lame... D:**_

_**Review if you can! Thanks! :) If I misspelled anything or if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know!**_

**Thanks again**

**~Arisu (Alice)-chan**


End file.
